buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Roxasofmalice/Buddyfight Fanfiction Chapter 3: What is a Buddy?
Chapter 3: What is a Buddy? Days go by as I continue my average, dull but enriching life. I have not fought anyone since that day and I barely look at the cards except one. Sorrows Soul, the black winged angel who broke my own disclosure and made me cry like a girl. I cannot believe I broke down like that to such a miracle, a miracle I can never explain. At the end of my shift for the week, I notice the calendar as it shows a free Saturday for me due to a holiday, as I moan in satisfaction for a day off. I take off my clothes making sure they go into the washer and then the washer before I go into my pajamas, a long tee shirt and some nice pocket free shorts as I start to doze in my bed before I notice my deck again on the counter. I decide to pick it up slowly, as I take out the Maiden card, putting to the card to my face as while my eyes start to drop, I mutter some small words. "Good...night....Maid...en..." I fall asleep right there on the bed. "Good Morning Master!” I hear this noise as I wake up, my eyes slowly opening, watching the sunlight hitting my eyes. I put my body up from the covers, slowly assessing where that voice came from. I look in front of me and then to the sides of me as I see no such human to make such an angelic voice. I then go back to lifting myself again as my left hand rests upon a very soft surface. Very dazed and still confused, I use my hand to assess what surface my hand is on as only more sounds of an angelic moan come. "Ahhhnnnn Masssterrrr How rude of you!" I decide to look down upon the surface as my eyes shoot bloodshot open. There was a girl on my bed! A very beautiful one in fact, with long flowing white hair in a dark, gothic gown. Over her head is a Maid`s cap with her red almost crimson eyes looking at me. I realize her immediately and finally put in my head 2 and 2 together. Once I did realize, I jumped out of my bed and onto the floor. "yo...yo...You’re.....My....Bu-buddy?! What were you doing on my bed?!" I exclaim as my mind starts to wander about many questions. Why is she here?! How long has she slept with me?! Did she do anything to me?! These questions kept popping through my mind until she finally decided to get up from the bed, dust her gown and bow to me. "Apologies Master, I did not know that you did not like that. I will refrain from it from now on." She quietly says in her majestic pitch perfect voice as all I can feel is flustered as her words sink in. "Hold on...I’m not your master, you’re my buddy." I explain to her, trying to fix this awkward situation before it gets any weirder. "Indeed, I am your buddy, therefore I am completely in your service with mind and body." She says before starting too curtsied with her gown in front of me. I stand up as I finally regain my composure. “A buddy monster isn`t a form of slavery! It’s........it’s....." I stop in thought as my lips cannot make the words to say. "I...I am not sure." I look down as I just stare down to the floor, unable to make a solid answer. "Well then master, I`ll just do what I’ve been doing okay~?" She tries to cheer me up with her demeanor and tries to move the situation to another topic. "Need your uniform for deliveries?" She responds as she brings out your uniform, perfectly cleaned and folded up. "Oh. Thank you...ummmm" I try to say as I realize I do not have a name for her. "Call me Sow" She says as she starts to put a little pep in her title. “Sorean Ariqua, 1st Maiden to the Princess of Sosa Royal Family lineage". I start to get dressed as I hear the stove running, a pretty old stove at that as I see Sow cooking for me, still in her gown without any apron. I can`t help but keep staring at her, since no one has cooked for me in years...It brings me back to the sort of Good Old days, but before I reminisce, Sow realizes in there and stares back into my eyes. “Will you please wait Master, The food is almost ready~" She generously replies as she goes back to cleaning as I can only see the black and white. A cepiatone of that room, as a tall white haired woman is cooking some bacon and eggs. "Drake, it’s almost time for school!” I remembered my mom, when I was a kid and before...all this garbage happened. I put back on my Uniform as I leave the house, with my deck on my belt Holster. Sow follows behind me as people feel scared of her massive wingspan, her black angelic but also demonic wings just flapping off her back. People keep staring at us as if were some weird cosplaying duo, which judging from me seems a little offensive to me as anyone can wear what they want, provided they don’t do anything stupid to hurt others. I walk to the bakery as the Baker just throws some rolls at my face before running inside. Then I go inside the bank to cash my check, only for them to close the entire store and steel wall the windows. I then try to get something to eat at a restaurant, as I sit down Sow seems to have a hard time relaxing in the chair due to her wings. The Waiter in seriously idiocy, asks us to send him our orders through a clothing line or written notes, and even then our food was late, cold and not refunded. We were out of time and money as 1 PM came over the towns clocks and bells. Our energy wasted on futile efforts being shunned by a disliked society of imbecilic. I give out a long sigh as I rest my head on a park bench with her floating over me, in a teasing way, sitting on my head like a mother hen warming her eggs. “Do you mind the wings…?” I say quietly, a bit of annoyance in my voice as I look up towards her now floating down next to me. “What do you mean master? “ She says in a sad tone, mostly due to how we were treated today. I tell her how the wings are making them look like crazy people. She opens her eyes and then looks down, disheartened. “Oh….so-sorry…master”. Looking disheartened as she puts the wings away, her wings holding back her true beauty. Her silky white hair flowing down her back. I cannot stop looking at her, until I start to hear a ringtone. My phone starts to ring as I look at the number on the screen. It seems to be my job as I pick up the phone. “Hello…..yes……Overtime?....delivery…yes sir.” I put my phone down as I look at Sow. “I need to do a delivery for work, so can you come with me?” I reply as she just gives me a normal yes. Sow and I then head to the Post Office as everyone I see around me stopped looking at us like crazy people. They even are giving Sow the time of day and even free lunch! They gave her 2 free sandwiches, one she thankfully shared with me. We then finally made It to the office as our boss hands me the package, the destination apparently all the way across the city! I ask how I can get it transported that fast, but the boss is already gone, back into his office. I ponder what to do before I realize something…that made me cringe a bit. Sow can fly…so she can get that far in a fast amount of time, however…I don`t want her as a sort of slave. Suddenly she realizes my head movements from her to the box as she takes the box and looks at the directions. “So master needs me to deliver it here?” She points to the X On the map as I give her a nodding yes as I show her a safe way to hold the package. She goes back into her normal form as her jet black wings sprout up and she flies off into the air. As I watch her fly off, I run after her on foot to make sure she does not go the wrong way. She takes all the correct turns as it becomes hard to catch up to her as I keep running. I even go through the alleys as she lands down near the train station leading out of the city. “Are you Kenji Tsurugi?” She asks to the man sitting idly by in the corridor leading to the subway, houses lining the corridor. “Yes. Why do you ask?” Kenji replies in a blunt, direct almost quiet tone. “I have the delivery for you sir!” She smiles as she gives Kenji the box, directly into his hands. “Oh, my order…thanks.” He opens the box with a sword pulled from a sheath, the blade in pure gold shinng like a sun. He opens the tape to find inside the box, a whole box of cards from BT04. He looks up at the duo as he says briefly, "Help me open this". Sow immediately gets to work opening packs. "OH! An SP ICE BLADE JOKER!" She says with glee as the male snatches it from his hands. "Can sell it at locals..." He mumbles. Putting the card in a sleeve. As he took it, Sow started to not have that cute smile, It went down to a frown as her cheecks puffened and her face redder. She stared down the man with disgust as she screamed at him. "THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TREAT A STAR SEEEKER MAIDEN! TREAT A LADY WITH RESPECT OR I`LL SHOVE A BOOT UP YOUR-" She screams into his ear as he looks at us. "Star Seeker....so your Rydrake Kuroyami....and his buddy monster" He says bluntly, his gaze on Rmy deck case. I look at him back holding my case up In a weapon stance towards him. "Yes...so what?" I say back to him, knowing that a battle is unavoidable. "Me and..some friends saw your fight...and your world....Its interesting.. Lockdown of powerful abilities and copying. I truly am interesting to see it...First hand" He says as he, in an act of combat, Points his sword towards my face. I point my core at his sword as we both stare eachother down. We both look eachother in the eyes as we count down in our minds. "3" "2" "1" LUMINIZE!!" Category:Blog posts